106 –The Instance: Do Your Daily Fiber
mp3 download link Big News Of The Week Blizz Wants To Be Where Everybody Plays Their Games On Monday, Blizzard Entertainment announced plans for its third BlizzCon gaming convention, to be held at the Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California on October 10 and 11. BlizzCon is a celebration of the global player communities surrounding Blizzard Entertainment®’s Warcraft®, StarCraft®, and Diablo® franchises. In response to the demand to accommodate more attendees, this year’s event has expanded from two convention halls to three. “Whenever we’ve been able to meet and interact with Blizzard gamers from around the world, it’s been a great experience for us,” stated Mike Morhaime, CEO and cofounder of Blizzard Entertainment. “We’re looking forward to seeing even more of our players at this year’s BlizzCon and delivering another entertaining and informative event for them.” Rumors & Scuttlebutt The Expansion Fur Doth Fly By agreeing to meet with most every gaming news outlet on the web, Blizzard released a wealth of information about the impending 2nd expansion to WoW this week. We’ve now read interviews with IGN, 1UP, Curse, Gamespot, Gamefly, Gamepro, Gamespeck, and Gameblecchh. There are several notable pieces of news: -Lots of info on Death Knights. -Blizzard is focused on making the Horde and Alliance experiences in Northrend different. -All raid instances will double as 10-mans or 25-mans. So… no more 25-man raiding. -Tuskarr everywhere. -Mounts on which multiple players can ride. Guilds Taking Hits This week, a couple of bits of guild drama rose to our attention – one, because it involves one of the best-known guilds in the US, and the other because it hit very close to home. Death And Taxes on Korgath-US closed for business today, calling a quit to four years of first-kills all over WoW. Lemming Juice on Earthen Ring-US was forced by Blizzard to change their name, after 3+ years since the name was chartered. Town Cryer Androcles from The Older Gamers writes: When you cant get enough folks together to run raids, what is the best way to build an alliance with another guild so you can consistantly run full raids together? DailyFiber from the guild ButterBallz on Blackhand writes: There is an somewhat accepted practice in many groups that I do not ,perhaps since I’ve only been playing WoW for a short time. If a BoP item drops and no one in the party can particularly use that item, why does someone with the enchanter profession have to disenchant it while the group rolls for the shard? The way I see it if a person wanted shards they should of chosen that profession as theirs, if they wanted some extra cash then greed the BoP and vendor it. I’m not sure why this bothers me that much just something that irks me and seems a bit unfair, after all I have mining as a profession and nobody would think to ask to roll for the minerals from a node I tapped. Drop Of The Week World of Warcraft Programming: A Guide and Reference for Creating WoW Addons James Whitehead, Bryan McLemore and Matthew Orlando. Who are they? One is the author of PerfectRaid, Clique, TomTom, and many other addons. One cofounded the Ace Project and WowAce.com, and the other is the author of BuyEmAll, CogsBar, MacroTalk, and other addons. Together, they’ve written the biggest book we’ve ever seen on a video game: Creating WoW Addons. Just relased last week in all its’ 1000+ pages, this is the gift to the addon programmer, new or seasoned, that the WoW community deserves. Category:The Instance